


Not Big Enough

by pterawaters



Series: Tumblr Prompts [6]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Furniture Shopping, M/M, Polyamory, Triad Verse, Triadverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-03
Updated: 2014-03-03
Packaged: 2018-01-14 11:25:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1264681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pterawaters/pseuds/pterawaters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lydia takes Stiles and Derek furniture shopping.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Big Enough

**Author's Note:**

> Written for this anonymous prompt: "Can we get some triad verse STILES/LYDIA/DEREK shopping for household items after (finally) moving in together. You know like pans, tupperware, bath mat, duvets etc Generally schmoopy fluff."
> 
> Hope you like it anon!

"Can't we just go to Ikea?" Stiles asks as Derek parks the car.

"No!" Lydia pushes at Stiles until he unbuckles himself and gets out of the car, Lydia close on his heels. "We're not in college anymore, Stiles. We can afford _real_ furniture."

As they walk into the store, which feels entirely too upscale for their still-somewhat-meager paychecks, Stiles leans toward Derek and whispers, "I don't think I like real furniture."

Derek nods and whispers back, "It costs twice as much and breaks just the same when a fight happens."

Lydia turns around. "If you two think I'm living like a heathen, you've got another thing coming. I don't care how pretty you are, I don't care how much I love you, if we buy anything tacky, I _will_ leave your asses."

She smiles, suddenly all lovely again, but Stiles knows how scary she can be below the surface. The answer is scarier than Derek.

Stiles slips his hand into Derek's and leans toward him again, asking, "Do you think we should've negotiated for more than one room to put our tacky stuff in?"

"I don't have any tacky stuff," Derek says, which makes Stiles chuckle, because Derek doesn't have much stuff to begin with. 

"Whatever. Just know I won't survive if she makes me throw out my Star Wars figurines." Stiles lets Derek pull him closer to where Lydia stares at a dark gray couch.

"What do you think?" Lydia asks, one finger tapping her chin.

Stiles tilts his head. "I don't know. The color's okay. Have you sat on it yet?"

Before Lydia replies, Derek cuts in. "Not big enough."

"Not big enough for what?" Lydia asks, wrapping one arm around Derek's waist, her fingers grazing Stiles' hip. 

Smirking, Derek raises one eyebrow, his gaze looking past the couch, rather than at it. Stiles knows that look. That's Derek's mischievous sex face. 

Lydia must recognize the expression too, because she laughs. "Fine. We'll buy one big enough and sturdy enough to have sex on. Happy?"

Derek replies with a fond smile, and that makes Stiles laugh. If Stiles spends the rest of their shopping trip visualizing what the three of them could get up to on each of the couches they look at, well that's between Stiles and Derek's nose.

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is also [on tumblr](http://pterawaters.tumblr.com/post/78465519682/can-we-get-some-triad-verse-stiles-lydia-derek-shopping). You can find [my blog](http://pterawaters.tumblr.com/) there, too.


End file.
